


Birth & Rebirth

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, UA, Univers alternatif
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Univers Alternatif] [Severus/OC] Quand l'avenir du monde repose sur les épaules d'une seule personne, celle-ci doit se tenir prête à faire des sacrifices...<br/>(Résumé pourri mais bon voilà xD)<br/>[HIATUS]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient, sauf les personnages originaux :D
> 
> Juste une petite précision : pour le physique de notre cher Sevy, j'avoue avoir quasiment copié-collé celui de l'acteur britannique Richard Armitage, sauf pour la couleur des yeux. De même pour sa voix, j'imagine celle de Richard. Je vous invite donc à aller des photos de lui et des vidéos où il apparaît pour vous faire une idée de ma vision de Sevy. =)
> 
> Voilà, donc je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre. Je viens juste de le relire et je ne sais pas quoi en penser moi-même x) Alors à vos commentaires !

Gare de Pré-au-Lard, 1er septembre 2013.

La nuit était tombée, la masse compacte des étudiants se pressait sur le quai de la gare du petit village sorcier de Pré-au-Lard, situé au pied de la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Les première année se faufilaient avec peine jusqu'à la silhouette imposante d'Hagrid, le garde-chasse et professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Les autres cherchaient du regard une calèche vide.

Dans toute cette foule, se trouvaient Sven et Matt Stanford, jumeaux et nouveaux arrivants à Poudlard. Ils étaient accompagnés de Cathy, leur petite sœur, de Cindy Zahn, la petite amie 'presque fiancée' de Matt, et de Johan, le petit frère de Cindy. Petite pause description. Sven et Matt étaient presque parfaitement identiques, avec leurs cheveux noirs (que Sven portait plutôt longs, alors que Matt les avait coupés vraiment 'à la garçonne'), leurs longs cils et leur peau plutôt pâle. Ce côté 'nous nous ressemblons comme deux gouttes d'eau' était accentuée par leur style vestimentaire penchant entre le rock et le gothique. Seuls leurs yeux n'étaient pas de la même couleur, verts pour Matt et d'un bleu penchant vers le gris pour Sven.

Leur petite sœur, Cathy, de trois ans leur cadette, avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus. Mais elle avait copié le style de vêtements de ses aînés, et portait fièrement son piercing au sourcil droit.

Cindy était quand à elle une rousse aux yeux verts, contrairement à Johan, d'un an plus jeune qu'elle, un brun aux yeux gris.

Les cinq jeunes gens étaient tous nouveaux dans l'école de sorcellerie écossaise, venant tous de la petite académie de magie située à la frontière entre l'Allemagne et la France.

Reprenons maintenant notre récit où nous l'avions arrêté.

Les cinq nouveaux arrivants tentaient de se percer un chemin, ce qu'ils réussirent finalement à faire dans la foule de plus en plus clairsemée par le départ en grand nombre des calèches.

Matt repéra finalement une petite carriole vide, où il y avait assez de place pour eux. Alors qu'ils s'y précipitaient, ils virent qu'un autre groupe avait également remarqué la calèche. Trop tard. Les deux groupes se rencontrèrent juste devant leur moyen de transport.

\- Je crois que nous allons avoir un petit problème, sourit une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains plutôt rebelles de l'autre groupe.

\- Je le crois aussi, lui répondit Johan en lui rendant son sourire.

\- C'est pas grave Hermione, fit une fille rousse à celle qui avait parlé précédemment. Regarde, il reste encore une calèche juste là !

\- Vous êtes nouveaux ? s'enquit un de leur camarade, un jeune homme aux lunettes rondes.

\- C'est exact, lui répondit immédiatement Cathy, enjouée car « _c'est trop génial, on est enfin à Poudlard_ ». Nous venons d'Allemagne.

\- Est-ce que vous avez déjà été répartis ? la questionna le garçon.

\- Non, pas encore, mais je pense que nous le serons en même temps que les première année.

Se rendant soudainement compte qu'il ne resterait bientôt plus qu'eux s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, les deux groupes se promirent de remettre le reste de leur discussion à plus tard et sautèrent dans les calèches, direction Poudlard.

 

La Grande Salle grouillait de monde lorsque notre petit groupe de nouveaux y entra en même temps que les première année, à la suite du professeur McGonagall, la directrice adjointe.

Il s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'estrade professorale, et s'arrêtèrent finalement devant un petit tabouret de bois avec, posé sur le siège, un vieux chapeau miteux. Tous formèrent immédiatement un demi-cercle, et se plongèrent totalement dans leur appréhension alors que débutait la Cérémonie de la Répartition.

Une fois que tous les première année furent répartis dans leur maison respective, McGonagall annonça que de nouveaux élèves étaient arrivés, et qu'ils reprendrait leurs études de magie à leur niveau, c'est-à-dire septième année pour Sven, Matt et Cindy, sixième année pour Johan, et quatrième année pour Cathy.

Tour à tour, ils passèrent sous le Choixpeau Magique, qui annonça que Sven et Matt rejoindraient la maison Serpentard, que Cindy irait à Gryffondor (au grand désappointement de son ' _chéri_ '), que Johan était envoyé à Poufsouffle et Cathy à Serdaigle.

 

Lorsque les jumeaux s'assirent à la table des Serpentards, ils furent immédiatement accueillis par Drago Malefoy, le préfet-en-chef, qui était dans la même année qu'eux. La conversation s'engagea tout de suite et se prolongea pendant tout le reste du repas. Ils firent la connaissance de tout leurs nouveaux camarades, avec qui ils partageront leurs cours jusqu'aux examens de fin d'année. Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini semblaient content d'avoir un nouveau camarade, avec qui ils pourront discuter de ' _trucs de mecs_ ', Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe lorgnaient sur Sven, qui elle s'en fichait royalement, Pansy Parkinson semblait avoir un faible pour Matt mais bouda tout le reste de la soirée dès le moment où il lui annonça qu'il avait déjà une petite amie. Millicent Bulstrode et Melissa Scarrow (une belle jeune fille élancée et athlétique, blonde aux yeux chocolat) leur souhaitèrent la bienvenue et discutèrent exclusivement avec Sven.

Seul l'un de leurs camarades ne s'était pas manifesté. Il s'agissait de Jonas Rogue, le fils aîné du directeur de leur maison. Le jeune homme était assis dans son coin, semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et tripatouillait distraitement la nourriture dans son assiette.

Melissa leur expliqua que Jonas était âgé d'un an de plus qu'eux, mais qu'il était dans leur classe car il avait passé une année à Dumstrang, sur ordre de son père, mais qu'il était revenu faire une année à Poudlard pour obtenir ses ASPICs, toujours sur l'ordre de son père. Drago ajouta qu'il avait parlé avec lui dans le train, et qu'il lui avait dit que ses camarades de Dumstrang lui manquaient beaucoup et qu'il était en colère contre son père de l'avoir fait revenir.

Jonas était très grand, avait les traits plutôt durs, les cheveux noirs et les yeux mordorés. Il avait également deux petites sœurs, toutes les deux à Serpentard, qui lui ressemblaient beaucoup : Kathleen, en cinquième année, et Emma, en troisième année.

Melissa, qui semblait avoir des prédispositions au commérage, expliqua aux jumeaux que la mère de Jonas, Kathleen et Emma s'était un beau jour enfuie du cocon familial, sans qu'on ne sache pourquoi. Il n'avaient depuis pas eu de nouvelles, et le bureau des Aurors, mis exceptionnellement sur le coup, n'avait pas retrouvé la moindre trace d'elle. Il semblerait qu'elle se soit volatilisée dans la nature.

Sven, qui annonça à ses interlocutrices qu'elle-même était mère d'un petit garçon âgé de trois ans, Revan, leur affirma également que jamais elle ne pourrait abandonner son fils, que ce n'était pas là le comportement d'une mère. Millicent et Melissa l'écoutèrent, mais ne se préoccupèrent pas trop de son avis, préférant savoir où était le petit Revan. La jeune mère leur répondit qu'il arriverait le lendemain midi, par poudre de cheminette, car elle avait estimé qu'il n'était pas assez calme pour faire le long voyage en train avec elle.

Enfin, le festin de début d'année prit fin, et Dumbledore, le directeur, se leva pour faire son habituel discours de bienvenue. Pendant qu'il parlait, de petits morceaux de parchemins arrivèrent discrètement par magie aux cinq nouveaux. C'étaient des messages du directeur lui-même, qui leur demandait de venir le rejoindre dans 10 minutes en bas de l'escalier menant à son bureau.

 

C'est ainsi que, une dizaine de minutes après avoir reçu leur papier, les cinq amis furent conviés par Dumbledore dans son bureau, en compagnie de leurs directeurs de maison, Chourave pour Poufsouffle, Flitwick pour Serdaigle, McGonagall pour Gryffondor, et enfin Rogue pour Serpentard.

Il fut décidé que Johan et Cathy partageraient le dortoir de leurs camarades de classe, mais que Matt et Cindy auraient le droit à un petit appartement afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Quant à Sven... Dumbledore demanda à ce moment-là que tout le monde sorte, à part Matt et le professeur Rogue.

Les autres s'exécutèrent avec surprise, se demandant bien ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Le vieil homme proposa des bonbons au citron aux trois dernières personnes restantes, qui refusèrent toutes en se posant des milliers de questions.

\- Je vois que vous vous questionnez tous, sourit le directeur. Je vais y répondre tout en m'efforçant d'être le plus clair possible.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença son récit :

\- Il y a très longtemps, un prophète prédit que deux frère et sœur, jumeaux, auraient le pouvoir d'ouvrir une porte sur un monde parallèle. Il en a fait une description, et j'en déduis qu'il s'agissait de... vous.

Matt et Sven échangèrent un regard perplexe, et Rogue fronça les sourcils, se demandant sans doute ce qu'il faisait dans ce bureau.

\- Ce même prophète a annoncé que, lorsque ces jumeaux atteindraient l'âge de dix-huit ans, ils déclencheraient involontairement l'ouverture de la porte entre notre univers et l'autre.

Soudainement effrayés, les deux jeunes gens regardaient Dumbledore, s'attendant certainement à ce qu'il en dise plus.

\- Les conséquences de cette connexion entre les deux univers seraient désastreuses, car l'autre n'est habité que par des elfes noirs sanguinaires et avides de domination. Heureusement pour nous, le prophète nous a annoncé qu'il y avait une solution qui viserait à empêcher l'ouverture de ce vortex.

Dumbledore fit une petite pause, puis reprit :

\- La solution serait de marier les deux jumeaux avec deux autres personnes. Le problème ne se pose pas dans votre cas, monsieur Stanford, puisque vous vous apprêtez à vous fiancer avec miss Zahn. Le problème se pose dans le vôtre, miss Stanford, puisque vous n'avez même pas de petit ami.

Sven fixa le directeur avec une grande perplexité, se demandant quelle solution miracle il allait sortir pour renverser la situation.

\- Je vous propose donc de vous marier avec le professeur Rogue, ici présent.

Les deux concernés se regardèrent avec consternation. Sven n'avait pas encore détaillé le physique de son directeur de maison, ce qu'elle fit à cet instant : il avait un grand air de ressemblance avec ses enfants, surtout avec Jonas. Très grand, avec ses cheveux noirs coupés à l'épaule, et son regard d'onyx profond, il n'était pas si déplaisant que cela à regarder. Il avait une grande stature, il était apparemment très musclé bien que ses vêtement noirs ne laissent pas supposer grand chose, et imposait une sacrée présence dans la pièce, même en n'ayant pas parlé depuis le début de l'entretien.

\- Il est hors de question que je me marie avec une fille qui a l'âge de mon fils ! s'emporta Rogue.

Sven se dit que même sa voix n'était pas déplaisante, elle était grave et plutôt veloutée.

\- Allons allons, Severus, temporisa Dumbledore, il s'agit de sauver le monde ! C'est quelque chose que vous avez réussi à merveille pendant notre guerre contre Voldemort en espionnant son camp.

\- Ce n'est absolument pas la même chose que vous me proposez maintenant, bougonna Rogue.

\- Severus, je suis sûr que vous comprenez que vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix. J'ai une confiance absolue en vous, c'est pourquoi je vous ai choisi. J'ai bien compris que ni vous ni miss Stanford n'avez envie de cette union, mais quand il y a de tels enjeux, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices.

Dumbledore regarda Sven et Rogue tour à tour, puis déclara :

\- Monsieur Stanford, je vous laisse le soin d'annoncer ce qui a été décidé à miss Zahn. Vos deux mariages auront lieu après-demain, à 15 heures dans ce bureau, devant un représentant du Ministère de la Magie. Miss Stanford, Severus, je vous laisserai finir vos cours demain à midi pour vous permettre de vous installer dans vos nouveaux appartements. (Severus le questionna du regard.) Ne protestez pas Severus, vos anciens appartements ne sont pas assez grands pour accueillir en plus miss Stanford ainsi que son fils. En attendant, miss Stanford, vous dormirez dans une petite chambre juste à côté de l'appartement de votre frère. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit, et une bonne première journée de cours !


	2. Cohabitation difficile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je rappelle que j'imagine Severus avec le physique de l'acteur Richard Armitage, donc je vous invite à regarder des photos et des vidéos de lui pour voir à quoi il ressemble si vous ne le connaissez pas déjà. ;P
> 
> Trêve de bavardages. Pour l'instant, profitez pleinement de ce nouveau chapitre !

_\- Severus, je suis sûr que vous comprenez que vous n'avez pas vraiment le choix. J'ai une confiance absolue en vous, c'est pourquoi je vous ai choisi. J'ai bien compris que ni vous ni miss Stanford n'avez envie de cette union, mais quand il y a de tels enjeux, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices._

_Dumbledore regarda Sven et Rogue tour à tour, puis déclara :_

_\- Monsieur Stanford, je vous laisse le soin d'annoncer ce qui a été décidé à miss Zahn. Vos deux mariages auront lieu après-demain, à 15 heures dans ce bureau, devant un représentant du Ministère de la Magie. Miss Stanford, Severus, je vous laisserai finir vos cours demain à midi pour vous permettre de vous installer dans vos nouveaux appartements. (Severus le questionna du regard.) Ne protestez pas Severus, vos anciens appartements ne sont pas assez grands pour accueillir en plus miss Stanford ainsi que son fils. En attendant, miss Stanford, vous dormirez dans une petite chambre juste à côté de l'appartement de votre frère. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit, et une bonne première journée de cours !_

 

Le lendemain matin, après une nuit très agitée pour tout le monde, les mêmes questions tournaient en boucle dans la tête de Sven et de Matt : quelle était l'étendue de cette menace extra-terrestre ? la situation était-elle suffisamment grave pour que le professeur Dumbledore n'ait pas eu le choix concernant ces mariages forcés ? comment pouvaient-ils être les personnes capables d'ouvrir une telle faille entre les mondes, alors qu'ils n'étaient que des êtres humains normaux, de simples sorciers sans aucun pouvoir exceptionnel ?

Cindy avait très mal pris l'annonce de cette union. Elle ne se sentait pas du tout prête à s'engager dans une telle relation, avec qui que ce soit, même avec Matt. Elle était en colère, bien qu'elle se sache pas contre qui cette colère était dirigée. Elle n'acceptait tout simplement pas qu'on lui vole sa liberté de cette manière, en prenant de telles décisions à sa place, même si les circonstances étaient absolument exceptionnelles et que ce n'était la faute de personne s'ils se retrouvaient tous dans cette situation.

Les parents des jeunes gens concernés avaient été avertis par Dumbledore par hibou express. La nouvelle fut mal acceptée, et quelque peu incomprise, mais tous se rendirent à la raison : il n'y avait pas le choix, et s'ils refusaient, alors leur monde entier s'écroulerait. Et aucun d'entre eux n'avait pour souhait d'être la cause d'un si grand génocide, surtout par égoïsme et par peur de l'avenir qu'allaient avoir leurs enfants à cause de ces mariages imposés.

Aussi Sven était extrêmement anxieuse lorsqu'elle se rendit à la Grande Salle ce matin-là. Aucun de ses camarades n'était encore au courant de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements au cours de la nuit précédente, et ne sachant pas comment le leur annoncer, elle préféra se taire.

Johan et Cathy, mis au courant une demie-heure plus tôt par Matt et Cindy, lui firent de grands signes afin qu'elle vienne les rejoindre. Les deux amis s'étaient assis ensemble à la table des Serdaigle, sans se préoccuper de ces histoires de maisons, surtout qu'il n'y avait aucune hostilité entre les bleu et argent et les jaune et noir.

\- Comment tu te sens ? la questionna aussitôt Cathy.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, à vrai dire, lui avoua sa sœur aînée. J'ai peur, et les questions tournent dans ma tête sans que personne ne leur apportent de réponse.

\- Tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer, lui assura la cadette en passant un bras autour des épaules de Sven.

\- On est de tout cœur avec vous trois, renchérit Johan.

Se sentant un peu réconfortée par les paroles et les encouragements de sa sœur et de leur ami, Sven leur donna un petit sourire et partit rejoindre la table des Serpentard afin de prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Matt.

 

La matinée débuta malheureusement par un cours de potions, avec Rogue, enfermés dans les sombres cachots de l'école. Les septième année de Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient mélangés, ainsi ils retrouvèrent Cindy, qui discutait avec certaines des personnes qu'ils avaient croisés la veille au moment de monter dans les calèches. Sven et Matt rejoignirent le petit groupe, et s'installèrent sur une table juste à côté des leurs. Ensuite, il y eut les présentations. Leurs interlocuteurs étaient en fait rien de moins que le plus célèbre trio de Poudlard : Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

La conversation ne dura pas très longtemps car Rogue arriva bien vite, faisant violemment claquer la porte de la salle contre le mur. Le silence se fit étonnamment vite, et l'ambiance d'amicale passa à un calme teinté de frayeur. On n'entendait même pas une mouche voler.

Durant tout le cours, Rogue s'efforça d'ignorer Sven autant que cela était possible. En contre-partie, il s'acharna deux fois plus sur le pauvre Neville Londubat, un élève de Gryffondor particulièrement maladroit.

De son côté, Jonas Rogue tentait d'oublier la présence froide de son père dans la pièce. Chaque fois que les deux hommes se croisaient, on pouvait sentir l'immense tension qui s'élevait entre eux, tel un bouclier infranchissable. Le père ne faisait pas plus d'efforts que le fils pour tenter de percer une brèche dans ce mur de pierre qui les séparait. La situation paraissait irrémédiablement bloquée entre eux deux.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, un certain soulagement se fit sentir dans la salle. Les élèves se dépêchèrent de ranger leurs affaires, afin de sortir de la classe le plus vite possible, chacun pour différentes raisons. La grande majorité avait peur de leur professeur et cherchait à le fuir, Harry ne pouvait plus voir Rogue en peinture et il était préférable que les deux hommes ne restent pas trop longtemps dans la même pièce pour leur propre sécurité ainsi que celle des autres, Neville craignait littéralement Rogue et devait faire des efforts à chaque instant afin de ne pas sortir en courant tout en hurlant de terreur, Jonas était totalement brouillé avec son père et ne voulait plus le voir, tandis que Sven tentait d'éviter le sujet sensible de leur mariage prochain en fuyant son professeur.

 

À midi, Sven reprit le chemin du bureau de Dumbledore afin d'aller récupérer Revan. Le petit garçon âgé de trois ans lui sauta dans les bras, lui assurant que sa maman lui avait manqué.

Ils descendirent tous les deux dans la Grande Salle, et se joignirent aux septième année de Serpentard. Pansy, Melissa et Millicent poussèrent un cri d'extase en voyant apparaître le petit garçon dans les bras de sa mère.

Revan, avec sa petite bouille « _trop mignonne_ » – c'est ce qu'avait assuré Pansy –, ses grands yeux bleus tirant vers le gris et ses fins cheveux châtains, réussit même à émouvoir Drago, Blaise et Théodore.

 

La prochaine étape dans la journée chargée de Sven, fut son installation dans les tous nouveaux appartements de la famille Rogue. Severus, Kathleen, Emma et Jonas avaient également été libérés de leurs obligations scolaires pour l'emménagement.

L'appartement était plutôt grand, comportant cinq chambres spacieuses, chacune équipée d'une salle de bains attenante, une salle à manger avec un petit espace cuisine, un salon, une bibliothèque et un bureau.

Kathleen et Emma s'installèrent dans des chambres voisines, Jonas choisit pour sa part la pièce la plus éloignée de la chambre conjugale, Revan fut installé à proximité de Sven.

L'ambiance était tendue. Les deux jeunes filles n'appréciaient pas le fait d'avoir une belle-mère, Severus lui-même avait encore du mal à s'habituer à cette idée. Jonas semblait s'en ficher, et Revan était juste content d'avoir des demi-soeurs et frère. Sven tentait d'oublier cette tension en amusant son fils.

La cohabitation s'annonçait plutôt difficile, soupira la jeune femme.

 


	3. Famille recomposée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toujours pareil, Severus Rogue dans cette fanfiction n'est pas Alan Rickman mais le sublime Richard Armitage.
> 
> Je m'excuse de nouveau pour le délai entre les chapitres, et ça n'ira pas en s'arrangeant car j'ai beaucoup de devoirs et des examens à préparer, ce qui fait que je n'aurai le temps de finir cette fanfiction qui promet d'être au long court, du moins pour le moment. Je vous assure que je ne me découragerai pas, et qu'un jour cette histoire aura elle aussi son point final. D'ici un an, cinq ans, dix ans voire vingt, je n'en sais rien, mais je ne la laisserai pas en plan.
> 
> Bref, je vous laisse pour le moment à la lecture de ce troisième chapitre !
> 
> Suggestions de musique : « Sandstorm » de Darude, « The Light At The Edge Of The World » de Darkest Hour, « Tears Don't Fall » de Bullet For My Valentine & « Teardrop » de Massive Attack.

_Kathleen et Emma s'installèrent dans des chambres voisines, Jonas choisit pour sa part la pièce la plus éloignée de la chambre conjugale, Revan fut installé à proximité de Sven._

_L'ambiance était tendue. Les deux jeunes filles n'appréciaient pas le fait d'avoir une belle-mère, Severus lui-même avait encore du mal à s'habituer à cette idée. Jonas semblait s'en ficher, et Revan était juste content d'avoir des demi-sœurs et frère. Sven tentait d'oublier cette tension en amusant son fils._

_La cohabitation s'annonçait plutôt difficile, soupira la jeune femme._

 

Leur première nuit tous ensemble s'était déroulée dans cette même tension. Jonas était rentré tard de la bibliothèque et s'était tout de suite enfermé dans sa chambre après en avoir claqué la porte. Kathleen avait bavardé avec Emma jusqu'à ce que Severus leur demande d'aller se coucher. Sven avait lu une histoire à Revan qui s'était vite endormi.

Les deux futurs mariés s'étaient ensuite retrouvés seuls dans le salon. Severus avait ouvert un livre et n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Sven s'était plongée dans l'une de ses séries télévisées favorites – Poudlard, à la fin de la guerre, s'était mise à la technologie Moldue. Mais bientôt, elle éprouva l'envie de sortir de ce silence pesant et partit se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, les cours reprirent normalement. L'après-midi, Sven se prépara et, cinq minutes avant l'heure de leur convocation, le futur couple Rogue patientait déjà devant le bureau du directeur.

Ils furent vite rejoints par Matt et Cindy. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient opté pour des robes type cocktail : celle de la presque Cindy Stanford était blanche, et celle de la presque Sven Rogue était rose pâle.

Dumbledore les fit rentrer à 15 heures tapantes, et il était, comme prévu, accompagné par un représentant du Ministère de la Magie. Ce dernier prit la parole :

\- Vous êtes tous les quatre convoqués et présents ici en ce jour pour un événement de la plus haute importance : votre mariage. À la demande du Ministre de la Magie lui-même, vous serez unis par un mariage magique. Il s'agit du plus puissant lien existant dans notre monde, et son aspect magique lui est conféré par la _vieille magie_ , celle du sang. Il est un avantage dans une situation comme la vôtre, car il peut affaiblir ou anéantir toute forme de magie noire. Ainsi, la menace de l'invasion peut être écartée plus sûrement qu'avec un mariage classique. Mais il présente aussi des obligations, qui peuvent se transformer dans certains cas en inconvénients, et j'ai le devoir de vous les énoncer : le mariage doit être consommé dans les 48 heures, et un enfant doit voir le jour dans un délai d'un an à partir de la date du mariage. Il s'agit d'une union à vie, qui ne peut être défaite que par les pouvoirs d'un grand mage.

Ils se regardèrent tous, consternés. La situation n'allait pas en s'arrangeant, bien au contraire.

\- Maintenant que vous êtes renseignés sur le mariage magique, nous allons pouvoir commencer les incantations et vous pourrez prononcer vos vœux.

Sur l'indication de Dumbledore, les couples se prirent la main. Le représentant fit d'abord apparaître un lien enchaînant les poignets de Severus et de Sven, avant de faire la même chose pour Matt et Cindy

Il leur donna également la phrase qu'ils devaient chacun prononcer pour se lier à vie avec son partenaire.

\- Moi, Severus Tobias Rogue, accepte de me soumettre aux lois de la magie du sang et prend pour épouse Sven Helena Tanaïs Stanford.

\- Moi, Sven Helena Tanaïs Stanford, accepte de me soumettre aux lois de la magie du sang et prend pour époux Severus Tobias Rogue.

\- Moi, Matthew Logan Jefferson Stanford, accepte de me soumettre aux lois de la magie du sang et prend pour épouse Cindy Camille Amélie Zahn.

\- Moi, Cindy Camille Amélie Zahn, accepte de me soumettre aux lois de la magie du sang et prend pour époux Matthew Logan Jefferson Stanford.

Les liens entourant leurs poignets prirent une teinte rouge sang, avant de migrer vers leur annulaire gauche et se transformer en alliances.

Ils étaient maintenant, Severus à Sven et Matt à Cindy, liés pour leur reste de leur existence.

**Author's Note:**

> La parution des chapitres est très hasardeuse, j'en écris un lorsque j'en ai le temps et les idées. D'ailleurs pour le moment cette fanfiction est en hiatus. Désolée.


End file.
